


Help You Help Me

by mabelhoof



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave isnt specifically there but, He's there, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabelhoof/pseuds/mabelhoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s in your house.<br/>On your couch.<br/>Watching your TV.<br/>And you can’t figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help You Help Me

John’s in your house.

On your couch.

Watching your TV.

And you can’t figure out why.

Not that you even tried. Egbert just seemed to show up where ever he wanted whenever he wanted.

You kind of liked that about him, even if he did act as if he owned the world. He certainly owned your couch at the moment, because he was sprawled across it with his head buried in the pillow but still facing the tv. 

It’s obvious he’s been crying and it wasn’t over one of his dumb National Treasure movies because he’s watching the History Channel. Unless rednecks selling shit is really just so terrible he took it out on your pillow.

He knows you’re there because he stopped sobbing and keeps sniffling like he can’t breathe or something and you’re considering calling an ambulance because now it almost sounds like he’s choking and that just can’t be healthy.

But you’re still just standing there not really being of any use at all and you can’t tell if you should feel sorry for yourself or him.

Neither of you say anything really because then you wouldn’t know how much that stupid deer head is going to be auctioned for.

Not for much.

After hours John stands up and faces you like he’s going to say something then doesn’t and just leaves.

You decide to feel bad for both him and you because now you’re going to have to wash your pillow.

Actually the laundry machine is broken.

**Author's Note:**

> big dumb gay story at 3am yay


End file.
